Quand on est au pieux, mieux vaut y être à deux
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Harry... Draco... Un lit. Quelque chose à rajouter? Mouais, peut être un accesoire...Slash.PWP
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER** : Cette histoire est inspirée d'un roman qui s'appelle Harry Potter, si si, je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà entendu parler… Et je vais vous étonner mais je ne suis pas J.K.R. !  
  
**RATING** **: R,** normal pour un pwp, hein, difficile de faire autrement…

Bon, je suis pas bavarde aujourd'hui parce que c'est la première fois que je me lance à l'eau et que j'en mène pas large mais je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

**_Quand on est au pieux, mieux vaut y être à deux !_**

Harry dormait. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il attendait dans la chambre de préfet de Drago que celui-ci ne revienne de son entraînement de Quidditch qu'il s'était doucement assoupi sur les draps de son lit, chargés de son odeur.

Il commença à reprendre lentement conscience quand il sentit une main glisser le long de son dos nu avec une lenteur délicieuse. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas s'être endormi torse nu ; mais sa chemise avait disparue. Il se réveilla pour de bon quand une langue pointue dessina les contours de son oreille avant d'emprisonner son lobe entre ses lèvres pendant que deux mains s'attelaient à déboutonner son pantalon. Ce genre de réveil était sans hésiter son préféré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux sur terre que se réveiller ainsi, doucement, en sentant un corps chaud étendu sur le sien.

Harry émis un son léger qui ressemblait à un ronronnement et sourit avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux en se couchant sur le dos.

Drago, qui venait de sortir des douches, avait déjà retiré sa chemise et fit courir ses bras nus le long de ceux du Gryfondor, atteignant ses épaules, s'y attardant brièvement, avant de couler le long de son torse et, une fois arrivé à sa taille, de le saisir brusquement pour le coller à lui.

Harry, le corps encore lourd de sommeil, se contentait de regarder Drago en souriant. Il émit un long gémissement quand son amant s'attaqua à son cou, le léchant, mordillant la chair tendre tandis qu'une de ses mains lâchait la taille pour remonter le long du dos, taquiner sa nuque ou enfoncer ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle et drue. De profonds soupirs s'échappaient des deux hommes, des soupirs de satisfaction et de désir.

Quand Drago fit descendre sa langue le long de son torse, Harry n'y tint plus : toute langueur, toute trace d'assoupissement le quitta : il s'agrippa à Drago, de ses bras en enlaçant sa taille, de ses jambes encerclant les siennes, et ainsi mêlé le fit basculer sur le dos.

A présent à quatre pattes au-dessus de Drago, il s'arrêta un temps à regarder son corps et poussa un grognement de mécontentement : il n'était pas encore entièrement nu.

Harry décida d'y remédier promptement : il fit glisser rapidement la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Drago qui pendant ce temps s'appliquait à faire glisser le sien en même temps que son boxer en poussant de légers gémissements de frustration. Le Gryfondor se mit debout sur le lit, attrapa les pans du pantalon et tira dessus pour découvrir d'un coup les jambes fines et musclées de son rival attrapeur. Le pantalon valsa un peu plus loin, il se mit alors à genoux, les jambes de Drago toujours retenues en l'air par ses soins, placées sur ses épaules, et taquina un temps la proéminence qui se formait sous les sous-vêtements du Serpentard avant de les faire glisser eux aussi.

« Enfin ! » se disait-il. Toujours à genoux il saisit Drago par les hanches et les attira à lui jusqu'à ce que son bassin se retrouve sur son torse , son dos collé à son ventre, ses jambes écartées sous son nez, et regarda son amant.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui était affolante : Drago, le visage légèrement rosi par le désir, sa bouche entr'ouverte laissant échapper des bruits délicieux, le regard dans le vague… Il le maintint par les hanches un peu plus fort et le fixa avec intensité en laissant sortir de sa bouche une langue gourmande.

A cette vue, Drago, la tête et les épaules enfoncés dans les draps, s'agrippa plus fort à Harry, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair ferme de ses fesses. Son amant le narguait, lui laissant imaginer par ses mouvements de langue ce qu'il se proposait de lui faire, mais sans pourtant agir. Il sentait aussi l'érection d'Harry dans son dos, particulièrement tendue, il le savait, et pourtant il se contrôlait assez pour rester dans l'attente. Drago savait ce qu'il attendait : qu'il le supplie. Harry adorait se faire prier, lui faire subir cette douce humiliation qui le faisait toujours rougir en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu un jour réussir à lui résister mais Harry le surprenait toujours trop et une fois de plus, il prononça ces mots d'une voix faible :

- Harry, s'il te plait….

- S'il te plait quoi ?

- Fais-le, je t'en prie…

Dans ces moments là Drago pensait qu'il aurait pu lui demander de l'appeler n'importe comment, lui faire préciser plus exactement ce qu'il voulait pour le rendre encore plus cramoisi , il aurait obéi, mais Harry n'était pas si cruel.

Quand la langue de Harry se mit à titiller l'anus de Drago celui ci hurla. Sans l'avoir voulu, dans un réflexe, ses ongles avaient dans le même temps lacéré les fesses rebondies du Gryfondor qui se crispa un temps en émettant un grognement animal. Drago prit d'abord un air contrit, honteux, mais quand il vit un peu de sang perler le long de ses doigts il se rappela à quel point il aimait le goût du sang chaud coulant le long de sa gorge. Il marqua Harry qui le retenait contre lui de cette chaude couleur avant de lécher ses doigts un à un en le fixant. Puis il caressa doucement les fesses meurtries du jeune homme et lécha ses mains de nouveau rougies avec sauvagerie.

Harry le fit peu après hoqueter de plaisir suite à un coup de langue bien placée. Il avait envie de le voir jouir, il voulait aussi se venger de la brûlure cuisante qu'il lui avait infligée. Tout en continuant à retenir Drago contre lui d'un bras, il libéra une de ses mains. Son sexe collé à la colonne vertébrale de Drago le fit grogner d'envie, mais ce n'est pas vers lui que sa main libérée se tendit et Drago émit un « aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » si long quand il toucha sa verge qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser instinctivement plusieurs coups de reins. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent avec bonheur dans les poils pubiens du jeune blond, son pouce remonta de façon appuyée le long du sexe de Drago qui se cambra encore si fort que l'érection d'Harry fut libérée de son dos, que la tête du Serpentard était la seule partie de son corps encore en contact avec les draps, les bras tendus en arrière.

Drago était au bord de la jouissance, Harry le possédait entièrement et il adorait ça. Sa main, tremblant sous l'effet du plaisir, réussi à empoigner le sexe du Gryfondor derrière son dos et le branla de saccades brusques et rapides.

Il sentit son propre sperme maculer son torse et dans le même temps celui d'Harry se répandre sur sa main et dans son dos. Harry le lâcha et il retomba sur le lit, se demandant s'il arriverait un jour à reprendre son souffle. Harry se laissa tomber à son tour s'affalant à moitié sur lui. Drago ne protesta pas. Son corps était maculé de sperme, ses muscles incapables de bouger, sa bouche de prononcer un mot.

Il resta un moment ainsi, sans pouvoir déterminer s'il était long ou court, à fixer le ciel de lit de son baldaquin où les dessins de la tapisserie lui semblaient se mouvoir par magie, à sentir le poids du corps d'Harry luisant de sueur, collé à lui, à écouter leurs halètements, à humer le parfum qui se dégageait de leur corps.

Puis il sentit Harry bouger, entendit un sort de nettoyage lancé sur eux, il se sentait délassé, comme au sortir d'un bain.

Le visage de Harry se pencha au-dessus du sien. « Merci », dit-il en souriant avant de prendre ses lèvres. Drago sourit tout en lui rendant son baiser. Cette manière qu'il avait de le remercier pour ces moments là l'amusait. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit rouler sur le côté.

Harry sentit les doigts de Drago taquiner sa nuque, son autre main flatter ses fesses, ils roulèrent ensemble sur le lit. Il se mit à le serrer dans ses bras avec force, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue, capturant délicatement ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Et le combat reprit. Un combat voulu, désiré, sans réel vaincu ou vainqueur, mais un combat cependant.

Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent presque à regret celles de Harry pour errer le long de son cou, baiser sa clavicule, lécher ses tétons, pendant que ses mains caressaient les flancs d'Harry qui se laissa faire, les bras étendus au-dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Drago s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder. Il trouvait son partenaire trop confiant et voulu lui rappeler à qui il avait à faire. Il saisit alors sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança un sort. Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et pesta de se retrouver debout, pieds et mains liés aux montants de la tête du lit, le visage tourné vers le mur.

« Ne t'endors jamais avec moi ! » lui dit Drago en se collant à son dos un instant. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille était terriblement excitant ; Harry jura, autant parce qu'il était furieux de s'être fait surprendre que parce que Drago se détachait de lui, le laissant incapable du moindre mouvement pour le ramener à lui. Ses liens n'étaient pas douloureux, ils n'étaient pas trop serrés, mais se retrouver à sa merci le faisait autant enrager que réagir avec plus de puissance à ses agissements.

Un mouvement attira son regard vers le bas : Drago venait de passer la tête entre ses jambes maintenues écartées et à la vue de son regard lubrique, Harry sentit la chaleur monter au creux de ses reins.

Drago se mit à caresser ses propres lèvres de sa langue avec sensualité. Puis Harry sentit ses mains se poser sur ses mollets, remonter le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur qui lui fit pousser de longs gémissements, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec application. Il voyait son amant le dévorer des yeux, fixer son érection qui se tendait au fur et à mesure de la progression des mains de Drago et qui à présent effleurait ses fesses.

Harry tira sur ses liens en vain : les bras de Drago étaient tendus au maximum et le Gryfondor aurait voulu pouvoir se baisser pour qu'il approfondisse ses caresses. Le Serpentard le narguait ouvertement. Il souriait, laissant encore un bras ainsi tendu pendant que l'autre redescendait le long de la jambe puis délaissait son corps. Harry ne pouvait le voir mais il devinait bien qu'il allait se toucher, son regard troublé quelques temps après, le bruit faible de ses mouvements en était la preuve. Il avait envie de se libérer et de se jeter sur lui.

Finalement Drago s'assit sous lui, titillant son anus de ses doigts. Il y enfonça délicatement son index et Harry ainsi empalé ne put retenir un cri. Encouragé par celui-ci, Drago en enfonça un deuxième tout en léchant avec application l'intérieur des cuisses du « Survivant », son autre main agrippant une des fesses de son amant, tendue sous ses caresses.

D'un mouvement de ses doigts il fit de nouveau crier Harry et en voyant son sexe se lever par saccades devant lui, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Puis, sans retirer ses doigts, il se dégagea de sous lui, se mit debout derrière lui et fit courir sa main le long de son dos aux muscles saillants.

D'un coup, il retira ses doigts, agrippa de ses deux mains les hanches de Harry et le pénétra profondément en poussant un râle animal. Il resta un instant sans bouger, sentant les chairs du brun se contracter autour de son sexe dans lequel le sang affluait, battant au même rythme que son cœur, puis imposa des coups de reins brutaux, il le voulait plus que tout, il ne se rappelait pas avoir voulu autre chose que cette union, cet assouvissement, cet accomplissement. Une main lâcha les hanches d'Harry pour rejoindre fébrilement son membre fièrement dressé, l'empoigner, le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, l'apaiser.

La tête d'Harry vint tomber sur son épaule, ils haletaient, criaient joue contre joue. Il jouit bruyamment et Drago fit de même après de derniers coups d'une violence désespérée.

Les liens se défirent brusquement, les faisant tomber encore unis sur le lit de tout leur long. Drago n'avait pas encore fini d'encaisser le choc du poids de leur chute que son amant, enfin libéré, se jetait sur lui, le retournant, lui attrapant les poignets, les bloquant contre les draps et s'assit sur son bassin.

« Mon pauvre petit Drago, je vais te le faire payer » dit-il d'un ton qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il se coucha de tout son long sur lui, d'un geste vif il glissa ses bras sous les aisselles de sa future victime et accrocha ses mains à ses épaules, Le Serpentard avait beau avoir à présent les mains libres, le poids de l'autre l'empêchait d'agir. Il était écrasé, broyé, entendait Harry murmurer dans son cou des menaces qui l'effrayaient autant qu'elles réveillaient en lui son désir. Sa langue sifflait des promesses de sévices tel un serpent tentateur, susurrant à son oreille des mots qui faisaient se dresser les poils de sa nuque et de son dos, il était si proche qu'elle claquait parfois contre sa peau tendue, puis elle finit par se taire, parcourut son cou sur toute sa longueur, pénétra son oreille longuement jusqu'à le faire gémir, glissa le long de sa joue comme pour marquer son territoire, atteignit la bouche entr'ouverte de Drago qui ne s'était jamais senti si faible.

Harry l'embrassa avec fougue, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes, insinuant sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard, en prenant possession. Il s'agenouilla lentement, entraînant Drago avec lui en le retenant toujours par les épaules, mordillant sa nuque, remuant son bassin de manière suggestive, laissant son sexe se frotter contre la colonne vertébrale, contre la fente des fesses, sans le pénétrer, jusqu'à ce que Drago halète, pousse de petits cris suppliants, n'essaie même plus de se débattre, définitivement abandonné, maté, soumis, brisé.

Harry relâcha alors ses épaules et le regarda retomber sur le lit pendant qu'il laissait ses ongles courir le long du dos courbé de sa victime qui resserrait ses bras contre son propre torse, se repliait sur lui-même, ne formait plus qu'un petit tas recroquevillé.

« Supplie-moi ! » ordonna Harry.

Drago pleurait en silence. Harry le poussait à bout, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on en finisse, qu'il le pénètre, qu'il le prenne enfin. Le désir était si fort qu'il devenait douleur, mais il cachait ses larmes de frustration dans ses mains, se mordait les lèvres pour que rien d'intelligible n'en franchisse. Cette fois, s'il s'humiliait à supplier, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Son corps n'était déjà plus qu'une loque entre les mains d'Harry, s'il s'abaissait à le faire, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans être dégoûté de lui même. S'il cédait, toute dignité serait perdue à jamais. Jamais il n'aurait cru Harry capable de tant de vice et d'indifférence.

« SUPPLIE-MOI !!! » hurla-t il.

Harry se sentait fort, plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il attendait ces mots qui lui confirmeraient sa supériorité, son entière domination, il sentait qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'en entendant Drago répondre à son ordre.

Mais ces mots se faisaient attendre dans un silence oppressant, ces mots qui résonnaient dans son esprit… Il ne les entendrait pas. Trop de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'ils soient prononcés. Il en devint furieux, il avait envie de frapper Drago pour continuer à se taire.

Subitement il eut peur. Et sa folie retomba. Il était allé trop loin, son désir idiot de vengeance l'avait emporté si loin qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste, il avait traité Drago avec un tel mépris que jamais plus il ne voudrait encore de lui.

Plus jamais… Harry en était horrifié, regardant Drago le dos courbé devant lui. Cela ne pouvait pas finir, ne devait pas finir, il avait trop besoin de lui.

Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur les hanches de Drago et son sexe s'enfouit en lui, il se serra contre lui pour garder encore l'illusion qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il le prit avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir, tous les remords qui le submergeaient, son corps le voulait, l'exigeait. Il l'entendit jouir sous lui avant que lui-même n'atteigne l'extase ultime qui le fit se cambrer brusquement et le projeta malgré lui en arrière, rompant le lien entre les deux hommes.

Voilà, se dit-il, c'est fini… et le sommeil s'abattit sur lui malgré le garrot qui étranglait sa gorge.

Drago entendit le hurlement retentir dans son crâne, son souffle atteindre sa peau à vif. Et il serra les dents. Attendant les coups, le viol. Il était pétrifié de terreur. Ce silence était insupportable et pourtant il ne le briserait pas, il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir parler, s'il l'avait voulu. Puis il sentit les bras d'Harry sur ses hanches, son sexe entrer en lui, son corps se presser contre son dos, lui donnant l'illusion d'une union, mais seul son corps réagissait, son esprit était ailleurs, à des miles de là, il l'avait sans doute perdu à jamais. Il s'entendit gémir bruyamment quand il éjacula mais il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Le corps de son bourreau se retira du sien qui se détendit d'un coup et il sombra dans une léthargie sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin Drago fut le premier à se réveiller. Il vit Harry au bord de son lit dormir en s'agitant sans cesse et il eut envie de le pousser brusquement hors de la couche, de le faire tomber sur le sol pavé d'un coup de pied, de lui cracher dessus avec le même dédain dont il avait fait preuve avec lui la veille.

Et pourtant l'expression du visage de celui-ci le retint de le faire.

On aurait dit un petit garçon terrorisé, en plein cauchemard. Des phrases faiblement prononcées s'échappaient de lui et le blond s'approcha, se penchant plus près pour les entendre. Quand il les perçues il se figea de surprise.

« Drago, pitié, ne m'abandonne pas, je ne te toucherais plus, si tu savais comme je regrette! Je ne dirais plus rien, mais ne pars pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai besoin de toi, pardon… Pitié reste avec moi, je t'en supplie Drago je t'aime ! »

La litanie était sans fin, l'esprit torturé de Harry endormi ressassait inlassablement sa prière.

Drago passa sa main sur le front en sueur du jeune homme, caressa tendrement sa joue. Toute rancune l'avait quitté, toute envie de vengeance. Harry l'aimait. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments, ils couchaient ensemble depuis des mois, sans se rappeler vraiment comment tout cela avait commencé, un pari stupide peut être, et le jeu avait continué sans qu'ils ne se posent de questions. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, c'était tout.

« Vraiment ? » se disait Drago « Alors pourquoi le prends-tu dans tes bras, pourquoi veux-tu le consoler du mal qu'il t'a fait, pourquoi as-tu envie que le reste du monde disparaisse autour de vous ? »

Harry se réveilla brusquement et sentit Drago contre lui. Il s'agrippa à lui instinctivement, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, crispé dans l'attente du moment où il serait immanquablement repoussé violemment mais ce moment ne vint pas.

Il sentit les doigts de Drago s'enfoncer dans la jungle de ses cheveux, avec une tendresse inconnue qui le fit fondre. Une douceur qu'il ne méritait pas.

- « Pardon », réussi-t il à dire d'une voix faible.

- Harry, tu as passé la nuit à me demander pardon, je crois que tu peux t'arrêter à présent.

- Je…parlais en dormant ?

- « Tu m'as supplié pendant des heures ! » dit-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- « Qu'ai-je dit exactement ? » demanda-t il d'un air gêné.

- Que tu ne voulais pas que je te quitte, que tu regrettais tellement… que tu m'aimes aussi.

Le Gryfondor rougit l'espace d'un instant en baissant les yeux avant de les relever, fixant Drago intensément

- « C'est vrai » répondit-il à la question qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, je ne te quitte pas. Je t'aime trop. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il prit ses lèvres dans les siennes, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils soupiraient d'aise. Merlin soit loué c'était un dimanche matin. Ils avaient toute la journée pour se prouver ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews 

Ivrian : Merci, et surtoût pour m'avoir encouragé à m'inscrire sur fanfiction, sans toi ce texte serait resté dans mon ordi et dans ceux de rares personnes.

Nardy : merci de tes encouragements, tu peux toujours te consoler en te disant que je suis entrain de travailler sur un autre texte du même genre. J'en profite pour préciser que si c'est en effet mon premier essai dans le genre j'ai bénéficié des conseils de deux fanfiqueuses de talent pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est à présent : Origine et Raya245

Malantha Mond : Harry t'a fait peur ? waow ça c'est un compliment !!!

Ornacula : merci !!

Nicolas 1988 : ta review m'a étonné dans le bon sens du terme. J'ai écrit ce PWP avant tout pour me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable après avoir lu des auteurs de talents (dont tu trouveras les œuvres dans mes favoris) et aussi pour mon plaisir personnel, ce genre d'écrit étant assez libérateur et défoulant. Par contre, bien qu'il m'arrive également d'être touchée par la prose des autres, jamais je n'aurais cru arriver à … impressionner à distance ?! Sinon je pense qu'on est tous un peu bi dans le fond et que tu as bien le temps de savoir dans quelle « case » tu te situe. Quant à te donner des infos sur moi, je n'ai pas envie de répondre pour l'instant. Petit conseil d'ami(e) si tu ne respectes pas de nouveau la loi (ben oui, ma fic est classée R donc tu n'étais pas censé la lire petit galopin) : je suis sûre que dans les bibliothèques anglaises on trouve des toilettes !!!(mdr)


End file.
